


[Art|| An owl-eyed boy]

by bleekay



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22088989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleekay/pseuds/bleekay
Summary: [Artwork|| Description: a soft portrait of a soft Patrick]
Comments: 6
Kudos: 55





	[Art|| An owl-eyed boy]

[Original Tumblr post here.](https://bleekay.tumblr.com/post/189400843456) Please don't repost anywhere, thank you! :)


End file.
